dream_valley_estatefandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Valley Estate Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Intro Far away, in a place that's ever-changing, a small island of little note harbors a remarkable secret. The few ships that have passed nearby mentioned that a new island appeared that was not on any maps, but upon their return, remark that the island seemingly has disappeared. Meanwhile, the same island seems to pop up in another place. Unbeknownst to anyone save a select few, this so-called island is not an island at all. The ancient Greeks knew this creature as Aspidochelone, back when it made its home in the Mediterranean. It looks much like a giant turtle. Today, the Mediterranean is far too small to stay hidden, and the creature seeks the safety of the open ocean, far from prying eyes. This creature is now called Caliclinia and has two regions on her 10-acre back. Leka is where the main home is and those with magical powers rest and Olia is where those who have only a weak connection to the Ethereal, for the Ethereal are responsible for giving those with magical powers their powers, reside. Caliclinia There are a select few humans trusted by the creature, those who are attuned to the power of the Etheral and able form a bond with this ancient and mystical reptile and protect it. In exchange, Caliclinia's back forms the foundation of their home. The majestic creature moves so silently through the oceans that the house is not disturbed, floating smoothly over the water. Caliclinia, being a magical creature herself, forms a refuge for many of the few remaining magical species. Hunted to near-extinction, magical creatures were thought to be a legacy of the past, and indeed would be if Caliclinia had not formed a safe place for them to stay unmolested by the greed of humans. While humanity's avaricious nature is the cause of many of the griefs of the magical world, a few humans are themselves magical, and so able to understand the plight of the magical world and form common cause. For humans, an "uninhabited" island would be one ripe for plunder. One without any human structures would serve as an invitation for would-be conquistadores. And so, Caliclinia's back has become the basis of a rather magnificent floating manor, home to her closest friends, at least closest among the human species. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse